


Wanted

by WandaRavenBlack



Series: Bad Things Happen - Dick Grayson [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Renegade, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Worried Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaRavenBlack/pseuds/WandaRavenBlack
Summary: BOUNTY ON THEIR HEADJason arrives in the cave with news. Joker has put a bounty on Nightwing's head. To save his life, Dick has to contact the last person he wants to see.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson
Series: Bad Things Happen - Dick Grayson [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509440
Comments: 9
Kudos: 343





	Wanted

“Yeah, because that will help.” 

Damian scoffed and gripped his sword a bit tighter. 

“Violence usually helps, Richard.” 

Dick rolled his eyes. 

“I’ve run into more than one occasion when violence wasn’t needed. At least not that kind. Now go again.” 

He raised his sticks and prepared himself for the attack, when they heard a motorcycle driving into the cave. They both stopped and turned to the entry. Jason drove into the cave and stopped with screeching tires. He pulled his helmet off as Dick and Damian walked closer to him. 

“Jay. What’s up?” 

He looked around the cave and frowned. 

“Where is Bruce?” 

Dick felt surprise. Jason NEVER asked about Bruce first. About Alfred, yes. About Dick, even about Tim. But never about Bruce or Damian. 

“He’s on league business. And Tim is with YJ. We’re keeping the fort.” 

He groaned in frustration. 

“Fuck!” 

Now, even Damian was intrigued. 

“What’s going on, Todd?” 

Jason sighed heavily. 

“Joker. That’s what’s going on.” 

Dick froze, every muscle in his body tensing up. The clown had been uncharacteristically quiet lately and that had put everyone on edge. But Bruce had been forced to leave with the League and YJ needed Tim’s help. Dick and Damian had been left with very strict instructions about what to do. Kate had been informed about the situation, and even Steph and Cass were called back from the mission they were on in Star City. They were on their way back, Roy agreeing to give them a lift back to Gotham with one of Oliver’s cars. Duke had moved into Barbara’s flat for some time, to give her extra protection. Dick wanted to curse the clown. Every time he was on the loose, everyone was on edge. 

“Where is he?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve been looking the entire week. Even stopped all my shipments and put my men on searching. No one knows anything about where he is. And then, a few minutes ago, a message went out to all mercenaries, maffia and over all every criminal in Gotham, Bludhaven and every big city around here.” 

He pulled his phone out and showed it to the other two. There was a message on the screen, written in big, colorful letters. 

_ TO ALL INTERESTED. 1,000,000$ FOR ANYONE WHO CAN CHOP NIGHTWING’S HEAD OFF AND SERVE IT ON A GOLDEN PLATE. JOKER. _

Dick’s eyes widened. 

“But…” 

Jason cut him off with a sharp voice. 

“You need to stay here, Dick. And I mean it. No patrols. I’ll take over for you until we get that fucker. You get out of the suit, go up to the mansion and be Dick Grayson. For some time, Nightwing has to disappear.” 

Then he frowned. 

“Because there is no one except for us who knows that you are him, right?” 

Dick’s mind flashed to Slade, before he shook his head. 

“No. No one.” 

Damian glanced up to him and nodded. 

“Todd is right.” 

He sounded almost pained to say that, and both older boys looked down at him with slight surprise. 

“You shouldn’t be out there as Nightwing. It’s too dangerous.” 

Dick hesitated. He had dealt with many dangerous situations before. Should he really leave his family to go against Joker alone, while he hid out? Jason, most probably realizing what he was thinking about, shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about us, Dick. We’re not the ones in danger here. Just stay in the mansion.” 

Dick sighed. 

“Alright. I’ll stay here. Just be careful out there. I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.” 

Jason huffed. 

“As I said, don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine.” 

Dick nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll go shower and then head up to Alfred.” 

Jason sat down on the motorcycle and raised his eyebrows at Damian. 

“You coming with me, or staying here?” 

The boy quickly got up behind him and grabbed his jacket. Jason gave Dick one last stare, before putting his helmet on and driving out of the cave. As soon as they were gone, he quickly pulled his phone out and punched in a number he had been forced to memorize years earlier. After three rings, a calm voice answered:

“Grayson. What can I help you with?” 

He took a calming breath. 

“Have you seen the message Joker sent out?” 

“Of course.” 

“I need you to so something about it.”

Silence on the other side told him that the man was waiting for him to continue. 

“Name your price.” 

The silence continued and he felt irritation rise inside him. 

“Slade, I need your help.” 

“And what will you give me in return?” 

Dick almost sighed in relief. 

“What do you want?” 

Slade’s voice remained calm as he spoke again. 

“It all depends on how far you are willing to go, to keep them from killing you. I’m not going to just take you under my protection. I have a reputation to uphold.” 

Dick closed his eyes. 

“As I said, name your price.” 

“You sound desperate.” 

Dick had to stop himself from punching something. Why had he expected this to be easy? Nothing was ever easy with Slade. 

“I am desperate. Everyone knows that Nightwing works with Batman. They could hurt one of my siblings to get to me. They could target other heroes and vigilantes to make me come out of hiding.” 

“I always told you that you shouldn’t get too attached to people.”

Dick knew that the mercenary wanted to rile him up, so he just stayed quiet. 

“I’ll do it, but I want something in return.” 

“What?” 

He was ready for everything the man could say. Money, information, passwords, maybe even letting him kill someone in Bludhaven. But he realized that he wasn’t ready for it all, when Slade said:

“I want Renegade.” 

Dick’s eyes snapped open in shock and he took a few steps back, until he hit the table that the Batcomputer was on. 

“What?” 

“Not for long. I think I will be satisfied with two weeks. During which you will do as I say. Any attempt to go against me, and your head will be back on the market. What do you say?” 

Dick let his thoughts fly. Could he do it? He looked around the cave. Renegade stood for everything Batman fought against. He still remembered what he had done on Slade’s orders. And he never wanted to do that again. But did he really have a choice? There were many less than honest mercenaries and crooks who would do pretty much anything to get money. What if one of them kidnapped his siblings? Or some of the other masks. 

“No killing.” 

He heard the man laugh. 

“I didn’t plan for you to kill anyone, so I can agree on that.” 

Dick nodded. 

“Alright then. As soon as Hood tells me that it’s done, I’ll go to Bludhaven and meet you there.” 

“No. Go to Star City. I have a bone to pick with Arrow and it would be useful to have you there. Especially since Arsenal, Spoiler and Batgirl are on their way to Gotham.” 

The young man frowned. 

“How do you…?” 

He stopped himself. 

“Nevermind. I’ll meet you in Star as soon as I get the news.” 

And he hung up. He hated doing this. Hated having to work with Slade again. But he had to protect the others. He had to make sure no one got hurt because of him. He took a quick shower and changed back into his civilian clothes, putting the Renegade costume under them. He hid the mask in his hoodie and then sat down in the Batchair. Ten minutes later, Jason drove into the cave and stopped so violently that Damian almost fell off. They both got off the bike and Jason stomped over to their brother, Damian following him with a confused look on his face. 

“Jay? What are you doing back so soon?” 

“Cut the crap, Dick. Why did Deathstroke send out a message that whoever touches Nightwing will die violently soon after?” 

Dick forced surprise to appear on his face. He was so happy that acting had been ingrained into him pretty much since he was born. 

“He did what?” 

Jason paused. 

“You didn’t make a deal with him, did you?” 

Dick narrowed his eyes. 

“A deal? With Slade? Are you mad, Jason? I’m never going close to him again, unless it is to kick his ass.” 

That seemed to calm the younger man down. 

“Alright. Sorry. But Slade doing something that benefits you is so out of character for him that I overreacted.” 

Dick stood up. 

“Either way, it’s good that he did that.” 

His brothers looked at him with twin looks of confusion. 

“I just got a call from BPD. They need someone to go undercover. Nothing big, but might take some time, maybe even two or three weeks. I won’t be able to contact you during that time, but I promise to call as soon as it’s all done.” 

He smiled at Damian. 

“You keep the fort down with Jason, alright? Cass and Steph will be here soon. Tell Roy to stick around as well. And be careful. Joker is still out there.” 

Jason shook his head. 

“Now, wait a minute. You’re leaving?” 

Dick sighed heavily. 

“I have a normal job, Jason. Bruce doesn’t have to work, you’re a drug lord, Tim and Damian can take leave from school. I have to work, or people will start suspecting things. Last month, after Scarecrow got out and I came here to help B out, a few people started joking that I always leave when the crazies get out in Gotham. Sooner or later, someone will put two and two together and end up with four. And, once they figure me out, figuring the rest out will be child’s play. So yes, I’m leaving.” 

Jason let his head fall forwards a bit. 

“Alright. Sorry. Be careful on that job. And call if it’s something. I have informants in many places.” 

Dick smiled and hugged him. 

“I know, Jaybird.” 

Then he hugged Damian too, ignoring the boy’s protests. 

“Take care of Alf, Little D. Alright?” 

A small smile appeared on the boy’s face. 

“Pennyworth will outlive us all.” 

The other two nodded in agreement to that, before Dick got onto his motorcycle and put on a helmet. He drove out of the cave quickly, and set off towards Star City. Outside Gotham, he stopped on the side of the road and quickly pulled his clothes off, leaving him with just the suit. Quickly, he pulled the mask on and discarded his clothes in the bushes. Then he got on the motorcycle again and continued driving, a heavy feeling filling him. He just hoped he hadn’t made the biggest mistake of his life. 


End file.
